


Futanari Ballbusting: Priestess

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [13]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Big Balls, Breasts, Busty, CBT, Christianity, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Huge Breasts, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Nun, Nuns, Priestesses, Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, ballbusting, curvy, dickgirl, priestess - Freeform, tamakeri, tanned skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: Sexy young priestess sadistically punishes a futa for trying to rape her





	Futanari Ballbusting: Priestess

On a lonely island off the coast of Greece, I maintain a humble monastery. Every morning I wake up to the shining sun and the sound of crashing waves against the rocky cliffs, and from there I pray fervently to God that all Her children can find happiness and salvation in this world until about noon. The rest of my day is usually spent tending to the vast flower fields outside, or assisting weary sailors as they take breaks from fishing or sailing. The exception is, of course, Sunday, where I lead sermons for visitors and then laze about in my pajamas for the rest of the day.

My name is Cynthia Christodoulopoulos, and I have been thrice blessed in my lifetime. The first blessing was being born into such a wonderful world with such wonderful people. The second was that I was born with a healthy body so that I could fully enjoy all this world has to offer. The third blessing, and arguably most important, was that I have the strength of mind to avoid the more debased and unholy wonders of this world.

It is not from vanity or pride that I say this, but simple understanding of God’s creation. I’m attractive. ‘Unbearably sexy’ as some pilgrims have said. I’m not blind to the fact that most people who come to my sermons do so on order to see me. My proof is the raw number married women and futanari’s who have propositioned me for a quick plow after church.

At the time of this story, I was 22 years old, had dark, tanned skin, dirty blonde hair, and stood at 5’5. I have a young, voluptuous body with tight, healthy skin. My breasts are rather large, though I have no idea of their exact size cause I don’t wear bras, and I have a plump booty with delectable thighs, strong from years of kneeling in prayer.

The uniform I wore was fairly standard across the hot Mediterranean sea. A simple set of thick, bone white robes with red trims on the ends. The uniform was custom made, so it’s fitted to my waist and does a good job of showing off my figure, which is important cause, statistically, people donate more to the collection plate when the one giving the sermon is a sexy young priestess. My large, firm breasts sit high on my chest, and with how the robes bunch up, the outline is well defined. On colder days, my nipples poke through the fabric as well. The sleeves start tight around the shoulders but get wide around the wrists. With how the fabric bunches up, it looks like I have a white scarf, my beautiful face is flanked by two large braids of my dirty blonde hair, and resting on the top of my head is a thin veil. The robes are tight around my waist, and then fall into a skirt. The skirt is a bit thinner, so wind will make it clink to my legs and heart shaped rear end. I can’t wear panties as they would get in the way of the view and people would donate less.

No I do not consider this sinful. I consider it a ‘performance in order to raise funds for the Church and therefore be able to better spread the word of God’.

But never mind all that.

This particular day was hot and humid. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on the island, and it hurt to move. It was a Tuesday, so I wasn’t expecting a large number of people, and my robes were specially made to keep me nice and cool. I wasn’t even sweating!

Then, there was a knock on the large wooden doors of the monastery.

“That’s odd.” I said, sweeping between the many pews of the monastery. “The sailors don’t usually walk all the way up here for a rest.”

Nevertheless, I wore a bright smile and walked to the door, opening it and greeting the stranger with the warm glow that all of God’s children deserve. “Good day to you! How may I assist you this fine afternoon?”

The futanari was sweaty, and looked nervous, she kept twitching and looking over her shoulder. She had frazzled brown hair just off her shoulders, narrow shoulders, and was a few inches taller than me. She wore blue overalls with a dirty white shirt underneath, and no shoes. She was obviously erect and very clearly blessed by God Herself. I did slyly steal a few longing glances at her crotch, but that’s only because… You know, I was a young, hot virgin that everyone wanted to plow, and everything in this world points to sex being really, really fun. I’m still human! You can’t expect me to be totally untempted when a sexy sailor girl with toned abs and a fat prick wants to take me out into the water and fuck under the stars!

“H-hi... hello...” She kept rubbing her arms and shifting in place.

I take my kindest, motherly voice. “Is something the matter? Come in, come in.” I move to the side and let her enter, then close the door with a heavy clunk.

“I-I’ve... a lot of things have happened... I don’t... I don’t know what to do...” her voice was shaky, and she was on the verge of tears.

I patted her on the shoulder. “Hey, hey now... it’s okay.” I directed her to sit next to me in one of the pews. “It’s okay,” I said as I stroked her sweaty, brown hair, “no matter what happened, it’ll all be okay! Just trust in God’s plan, alright?”

I was really starting to get distracted by her erect genitalia, the clear outline of it between her stomach and the denim of her overalls. Not only was it, you know, erect while she was supposed to be horribly distraught, but… It was just so ‘long’ and ‘thick’… It could probably have split me in half, which sounds intimidating… but kind of appealing as well!

“R-really?” She straightened her back just a little. “Even... even if I messed up bad?”

“Of course!” I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth then put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “There is no such thing as an unforgivable sin! No soul is beyond God’s redemption, all you must do is truly repent from the bottom of your heart!”

Then, like clockwork, red and blue lights started flashing through the windows near the top of the cobblestone ceiling.

I gave a long, deep sigh, then pursed my full, ‘cock sucking lips’ (I’ve overheard people whisper that on multiple occasions).

“I’ll be just a moment.”

I stood to get up, then opened the door to the monastery.

There were a dozen and a half cops decked out in full body armor with dangerous looking rifles. There were police boats bobbing in the water, and a helicopter or two in the sky.

A woman with sharp eyes took out a megaphone.

“Attention priest! We are on the hunt for a dangerous criminal! Eyewitness reports have spotted the fugitive land on this island and enter your place of worship! This individual is the prime suspect in a series of 27 rapes all across Greece! Make your way to our police line and we’ll head in to make the arrest!”

“...uuuhhh...” I said before turning my head. “H-hey, is that true what they’re..?”

She kicked her feet up on the back of a pew and raised her chin. “I request sanctuary!”

I stared at her for a moment, clear annoyance in my eyes, but I pieced some things together, then smiled. I poked my head out the door. “She requests sanctuary! Leave.” Then closed the door with a delicate klunk.

I closed my eyes to take a deep breath, then started walking to the alter in the back. “So,” I said, “are you even a Christian?”

“No,” she spoke nonchalantly, her eyes traced my perky butt as I walked, “though I figured I’d be in jail for a few years, might as well spend my last couple free days with the ‘sexy virgin priestess’ I heard so much about.” She chuckled to herself.

“Ah... and... wait, what would you have done if I went to the police line?”

She shrugged. “Threatened to break your monasteries windows and jerk off all over your precious relics.”

“…That… wouldn’t be good.”

I walked the last few paces to the alter. Despite how warm it was, I felt cold. I stood in front of the large, gold painted tin cross that hung on the back wall, then clasped my hands together in prayer.

The futanari, who’s name I later learned to be ‘Sammy ‘The Virgin Slayer’ Phuckette’, rolled her head and stood up. “How much food you got here anyway?” She put her hands on her hips and walked closer, eyeing the place, and my backside, up. “Oh well, I can go a few days without eating. We’ll, ah, ‘be too busy’ for that anyway, ah-ha!”

Suddenly, I shoot up to my feet! Hands held high and my eyes tearing up from the joy! “Thank you Lord!!” I screamed. “Thank you for your boundless mercy and kindness!!”

Sammy raised an eyebrow, then smiled. “Aah, I get it. You wanna get fucked but you’re a priestess, so rape works just-“

“Nope!” I turned to her, stretching out my legs. “I was quite the little ballbuster when I was little, loved it! But, of course, I had to stop once I joined the Church... such acts of blatant sadism and lust are officially discouraged...” my body shook, and I felt an intense desire to turn towards the cross and raise my hands high in devotion! “But God has given me such a perfect scenario for totally valid self-defense!! Life is well and truly worth living!!”

Sammy frowned. “‘Self-defense’?” She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a knife. “Personally I thought you priestess’ were all about nonviolence, and servicing the community or whatever. Either way,” she reached her right hand over to undo the buckles on her overalls, then stepped out if them, revealing her sizable 8 inch cock. “I’m not sure how exactly you plan to defend yourself against a larger, stronger futanari with a knife.” She smiled. “I guess a struggle wouldn’t be so bad though!”

“Pfft!” I turned to the side and covered my mouth, trying not to be rude. “You, um... not to be rude or put you down... but that knife isn’t going to help you.”

She seemed to get a little mad at that and charged straight at me!

I snickered. “Idiot.”

As she got close, I kept a calm head, and shot my leg out like a bullet to smash the ball of my foot into her crotch, she didn’t even have time to try and block it. Time seemed to crawl in slow motion, no doubt in accordance to God’s will, and, in one swift, clean motion, I slapped the flat of her knife and knocked it out of her hand. Then, before she could fall forward or cover her genitals, I stepped forward and smashed my knee into her balls.

“Guh-FAGH!” She coughed up spit and bile as I stepped back and let her fall forward. She landed on her knees with her hands on her nuts, and I was very pleased to see her cock was fully flaccid. She started to fall forward but put her left hand out to brace herself. I will admit, I looked down at her and licked my lips. She looked up at me with such hate in her eyes.

“Wasn’t there something about a knife?” I said with a smug look. “That didn’t really pan out the way you expected, did it?”

She groaned from the pain, and there were actually tears welling up in the corner of her eyes! By God, it was so good! I felt tingles all over my body!

I started fanning my face. “Ooh, it’s a little hot, isn’t it? You don’t mind if I get more comfortable, do you?” I turned around and started taking off my white headdress. “I mean, not to brag, but my legs are strong, so it’s not like you’ll be able to enjoy the show, eyy?” I chuckled a bit at that.

Once my back was turned and my hands were occupied, Sammy smiled, then lunged forward! “You think I haven’t gotten used to having my balls thrash-“ I swiftly kicked my leg back and connected my hell into her large, vulnerable organs “-EEEEED!!”

I stripped off the head dressed and tossed it to the side. My long, dirty blond hair was in three braids, two at the sides and the last one running down my spine all the way to my hips.

“GYAAGH!” She cried as her face slid down my back and bounced off my shapely bum. She fell flat on the ground, sweating.

I turned around with a smile and played coy. “Oh, ha! I actually did hit you! That would have been pretty bad for me if I didn’t!” I grabbed my chin and looked up. “Hmm. I wonder if it was God’s influence that guided my kick… Or maybe it was due to Her that your appendage grew so large and hard to miss? Hmm…” I tugged at my rolled-up collar and lifted up the large braid, it felt so good to let the back of my neck breathe. “Then again, it being that big probably caused a lot of women a lot of pain…”

Sammy struggled to her feet, braced herself on the etched handrails of one of the pews, right hand wrapped tightly around her sack. “P-pain?” She said as her muscle shook. “Not a-at all! I left all of them satisfied and begging for m-OORE!!”

I dropped into a perfect split and sent my fist up into the underside of her testicles, smashing her fingers up into her pelvis.

“AAAAH-HAAA-AAH!” She squirmed on the ground and kicked her feet. “S-sto-stop!” She forced out between gasps. Her voice was so delightfully high pitched, twice as many octaves as it was when she walked in. “StOOOOP HITTING ME DOWN THERE!” Tears ran down her face.

“Sure.” I said, kicking off my boring white shoes. “Police are right out that door, they won’t kick you.” I started fanning the skirt to get an updraft. “Oh dear Lord,” I let out a satisfied sigh, “I feel so hot all over, but this wind is so good!”

“I-I-gugh… I could help f-fan you off..!” Sammy tried to give a smirk, and I just looked down at her with a frown.

I took a step forward and kicked my foot out at her dirty, lust filled testicles, but she anticipated that! She anticipated my attack! She raised her leg and blocked my kick with her knee, then wrapped her arms around my shin to trip me and make me land on my plump booty! It didn’t hurt, thanks to my God given cushion, and as Sammy leapt forward, trying to pin me down and have her way with a priestess in front of God, I was easily able to reach down and grab her left nut! She tried to block my hand, but she was too focused on mounting me.

Her body tightened and she refused to move a muscle. I pulsed my grip and twisted her nut, but all it did was make her clench her face in agony!

“Ghu-..!” She squirmed beneath my grip. I slowly got up, dragging her with me and forcing her weak legs to tighten. ”GHA!”

“That was dirty.” I said with a pout. I yanked her nuts down, then smashed me knee into her crotch, squishing them against her pelvis.

“YAAAGH!” She screamed. Her face was bright red and her veins bulged out of her neck and forehead. I pushed her to the side, she fell back onto a pew.

My whole body was hot. So hot I couldn’t stand it. I wanted… something. Kind of like I wanted to pee, but… I don’t know. It was just this intense desire for ‘release’.

Years later, I now know that I was just extremely horny and wanted to orgasm.

I stared at her genitals and sighed heavily. I knew it was wrong that I felt this way, but I didn’t care. I wanted her fat, flaccid cock inside of me. I took a step forward, then licked my lips. I knew this lady was a rapist, so maybe it would be alright if I made it very uncomfortable for her? I reached out to touch it, softly this time in order to get a feel for the texture, egged on by the fantastic sound of a rapist whimpering in the pain she so richly deserved…

“-KZZRT- Hello?!” The police outside yelled, making me jump in surprise. “Cynthia Christodoulopoulos?! Are you okay?! We’ve heard screaming!! G-give lots of details!! -KZZRT-“

I frowned, then stomped my way to the door, then threw it open. “Shut up!! I’m getting to the best part!!”

I respectfully closed the door, not wanting to damage the 400-year-old wood, then I turned back with a relieved sigh.

There she was, standing a few feet away from me, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Sammy tried to sneak up on me and take advantage of me being distracted, but I turned around too soon.

“U-uuh...”

I couldn’t help but smile as I knew I was gonna smash her balls again, but I wanted to savor the look of her terrified eyes. Her face, contorted in fear and pain, looked just so good! I wanted to look at it forever! It made me hotter and wetter than the Mediterranean!!

But Sammy took advantage of my hesitation and moved first. Her goal wasn’t to pin me to the ground, or have her way with me, just to get a handful of my fat tits.

My body locked up in surprise and fear.

“Holy fucking shit!” She yelled, rubbing my breasts through the fabric. “God DAMN these things are great! So gigantic and firm!! How are these things real?! Jesus Christ, my fingers are getting lost in them!” She started to drool. “I really did make the right choice coming here-!”

Silently, I grabbed her wrists to keep them against my chest, then swung my leg forward, smashing the top of my shin against her blasphemous, low hanging, rapist orbs. The shock traveled through the cock that had given so many women such a hard time, then flowed into the rest of her body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she foamed at the mouth. That kick was different from the others. I tried to neuter her.

As she was weak, I tore her arms away from my breasts and shifted their position. Our fingers were now interlocked, and I moved them so our palms were up and our fingers down. Since I now controlled her, her elbows were hyperextended, her shoulders were raised as high as they would go, and she was on her toes. She couldn’t bend down after that kick, nor could she hold those precious nuts she seemed so proud of.

“Disgusting!” I slammed my right knee into her balls, making her entire body spasm. “Disgraceful!” I kneed her again, this time with the left, pinning her right nut against her pelvic and forcing it to slip out. “How! Dare! You!” Each word is accentuated with a kick, and I can clearly see the life being drained from this heathens’ eyes. As I’m alternating legs, I’m slowly forcing her to walk back, to the alter. “Nobody!”

“Guzughck!” Was the guttural noise her throat made as my knee made the muscles in her face contract.

“Blasphemes!!” There was so much strain in the veins by her bloodshot eyes, I thought they were going to burst. “In!!” That was a good one! Got her large right nut right on the bone of my knee! “Church!!!” Using my leverage over her hands, I bent backwards, making her lean forward, and kneed her so hard in those bruised testicles that she was off the floor!

Before she could fall to the floor, I readjusted out hands so she was again locked into standing.

“Hmm. Have you passed out?” Her head was limp to the left side, she was.

I waited there for about a minute, not releasing my grip on her. I know she was guilty of molesting a young priestess, but I didn’t care about that, at the time or even now. She had the balls (though not for much longer, if I had any say in it) to use such fowl language. Before long, color slowly returned to Sammy’s eyes. She looked groggy and sluggish.

“Wh-wha?” Her voice was raspy.

“Can you hear me?” I asked.

“Can I..? Y-yeah...”

“Good!” My voice was bubbly and kind, my eyes were closed and I smiled. “And this is what you get for grabbing a priestess’ tits.”

“Wha-HNNGH!”

I reeled back and kneed her one more time! My angle was weird though, so I pinned her right nut against her thigh, which wasn’t bad! I took advantage of the situation! Her thigh had a bit more cushion, so her nut couldn’t easily slip out from behind my attack. Because of it, I grinded and twisted my knee into her bruised, close to rupturing testicle. I had a smile on my face, but hers was locked tight in agony and sweat.

“P-ple-ase STOOOP!” Her cries were music to my ears!

So, I did. I pulled my knee away.

“Th-tha-...thank you-“

I leaned in close and whispered into her ear, my voice full of mirth. “And this is for, you know, trying to rape me~!”

Her eyes shot open in fear and she could see me reeling back for a kick, but she couldn’t do anything! This tall, toned, muscular futa couldn’t escape the grasp of this weak young priestess! “N-no! Nononono-!!”

With all my strength and power, I launched my foot forward like a rocket and slammed my ankle into her balls. While I do have plenty of fat around my chest and rear end, my ankles and nice and thin. No fat or loose skin to pad the blow!

I released her hands as the blow connected, and she was raised at least two feet off the ground! I didn’t know I was capable of carrying such momentum!

“GUCK-AKK-AAAAAAAHHHH!!” She let off a blood curdling scream as the pain and agony shot through her rapist nuts and shot all throughout the rest of her body! It was so good! Such a clean hit! My body trembled with excitement as the feeling of her sperm factories shutting down reverberated throughout every last nerve in my body! I felt it through my very soul!

She landed with a thud on the space between the front pews and the stairs leading up to the alter and podium. The way her body twitched and spasmed... how she was drenched in sweat and kicked her feet...

Now, I had seen neutered futas before. One part of my job is to castrate people who want to donate their testicles to God in exchange for a bigger set in the next life. But... you know, that was always done clinically, to prevent the ex-futas from any undue suffering... My interaction with Mrs. Phuckette had very clearly not been clinical, or done to prevent suffering, and I wanted to see what it looked like!!

So I walked over, trying desperately hard not to ‘pee’, and then my face contorted in disgust and frustration.

“You’re not castrated!? But I hit you with everything I had! Fine. Whatever.” I got down on one knee and pulled her folded up legs and hands away. Her nuts were oh-so bruised, probably a little cracked on the inside, and never in my life have I seen a cock so shriveled up and flaccid!

“N-no…” She said weakly. “Wh-when is this gonna end..?” Aaaaah! She sounded so pathetic and miserable!

“...” I thought for a second. “...Oh! Yeah! Uh! This is for all the girl’s whose chastity you’ve taken by force!!”

I raised my right hand and was ready to repeatedly punch out the millions of sperm until their holding tanks ruptured!

But then, just as I was about to slam my fist down, the clouds parted and God’s heavenly light was permitted to flow in through the glorious stained glass window depicting her majesty! The way the multicolored lights bounced off the large cross and filled the room! Truly this was a sign!

“No!” I said, standing up and walking up the stairs to the alter “What was I doing!? What was I caught up in!? Your teachings are clear, my Lord!” I took the rosary that sat on my breasts and kissed it. “Forgiveness and Mercy, your teachings are clear. This woman hasn’t really done anything to me, so there is nothing to forgive, and forgiveness isn’t even mine to offer! It’s yours! All I can do, Oh Lord, is offer mercy. To walk out that door and let the proper authorities handle her...” I looked down, my smooth, tanned hands clasped in prayer. “It was my mistake. I should not have acted in my own accord... Can you ever forgive me?”

Now, I’m not schizophrenic, obviously God didn’t respond... so I went out to get the cops and Sammy ‘the virgin slayer’ Phuckette was arrested. Thats it.

She definitely didn’t recover while I was distracted and then rape me. She definitely didn’t steal my purity and make me orgasm from her large cock in front of the alter that I’ve devoted my life too. She then definitely didn’t pass out from the pain of shooting out cum from those broken balls, so don’t think that!

Really, I’m not sure why you would even think that. It didn’t happen.


End file.
